Would you kill me if I asked?
by Octo-Shina
Summary: Nanashi x Alviss drabble wabble. Boy x Boy, Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. The zombie tattoo is taking over Alviss and he needs something or someone as a form of comfort. So why not a flirty thief?


**Yo~  
So this is my first time posting a story on this account and I've gotten back into Marchen Awakens Romance so I thought better write a fanfic while I have inspiration.  
I ship so much it's not funny. ;3;**

**But after thinking I decided: lol let's do a Nanashi x Alviss thingo.**

**It's not my OTP, but it's freaking cute as hell.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance or the characters.**

**-**

**Alviss POV**

Cheering sounded from everywhere around us. It was loud, happy and something we yearned to hear. We'd finally beaten the Chess Pieces in the War Games, witnessing the fall of Phantom. It was almost like a dream, I never thought that this could happen so fast. It was all finally over. I smiled slightly, everyone was happy. MAR Heaven would finally be at peace.  
Yes, it was all finally over. Over for everyone but me. A stinging pain shot through my chest and my back, it felt like a large jolt of lighting surged through my body. Cringing for a second, I took a short breath and tried to maintain my normal stoic composure. I can't let anyone worry for me. I'll fight my own battle. My battle isn't over until this Zombie Tattoo is finally gone.

After a few hours the celebrations began to die down. I put on a happy face for the most of it, but couldn't ignore this on-going pain that runs through my body. I turned to the small fairy that was sitting on my shoulder holding a berry and taking small bites quietly. She smiled when my eyes met hers and moved the fruit away momentarily.

"Belle, I'm going for I walk. I need you to wait here." I said in a soft tone of voice, the voice I only use for people close to me. The fairy protested and whined, but after persuasion she agreed to stay behind. I thanked her and stood up stretching out my arm muscles, but flinched feeling the pain jolt yet again. I quickly made haste and went for a walk into the forest area. Some time alone would clear my head.

**Belle POV**

It was strange, Alviss was acting odd especially after MAR's win at the War Games. Shouldn't he be happy? I hope it isn't that tattoo bothering him, we'll find a way to stop it. I shrugged and flew over to where the rest of MAR was sitting down on a small slab around the fire they had only just started up. "Ah, Belle, where's Alviss?" asked Ginta, he was always so loud especially considering I have highly sensitive fairy ears. "He went for a walk." I said and relaxed my shoulders, I didn't fight in the games but I still felt extremely tired from the tension.  
"Hmm, that's unlike Al-chan to leave you behind." Nanashi spoke up in a cheery voice with a slight slur to his tone. It was obvious that he'd been drinking. And 'Al- chan'!? Only I should be able to call him by those kind of names! I pouted a little and looked away from them all. Nanashi stood up and took a large chug at his cup that he was holding and placed it down.  
"Well I guess I'll go see what's up with Al-chan~" Nanashi announced in his usual cheerful tone. I was annoyed at this, Alviss should only be comforted by me! No Belle, get a hold of yourself. Alviss doesn't like possessive girls. I nodded shortly not wanting to get mad and quickly turned my head watching Nanashi walk off into the forest where Alviss had headed.

**Alviss POV**

Why was my tattooed body playing up so badly tonight? I'd never felt it hurt this bad. I stumbled to a riverside and sat by the edge looking into the calm water. Dipping my hands into the river I drank a bit out of my hands to hydrate myself. The pain wasn't stopping, I was becoming short of breath from the stain in my body. I unzipped my jacket and let it loosely hang on my shoulders and looked into the river's reflection. The tattoo had spread. Small trails of the markings were almost reaching my face. I didn't have much time left at all. I zipped up the jacket and leaned against a large rock that sat by the riverside. I needed to catch my breath and keep my mind of this pain, but the anxiety of this tattoo growing wasn't helping me calm down in the slightest. Taking more breaths I shut my eyes for a moment. The silence was really peaceful, it made me calmer and helped keep my mind of this pain. After a while the shock through my body calmed down. I sighed, relieved and then splashed some water onto my face. Silence fell yet again, but not much time passed before I heard a twig snap from behind me. Someone was there and cause me to jump slightly.  
I turned to see the new company and blinked in surprise.

Why did it have to be him here?

**-  
**  
**This is my shortish prologue and I have no idea how long this story will be at all.  
But a short summary of what to expect is: The Zombie Tattoo is taking over Alviss, and Nanashi is a sort of comfort for Alviss who is suffering, and what will they do when it does take over? ;D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!  
****Reviews are always helpful.**


End file.
